dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Isla Del Re-drama: Capitulo 5
Este capitulo sera escrito con flojera porque me obligaron <3 Transcripción Chris: La ultima vez en Isla Del Re-drama *flashbacks del episodio anterior* Ambos equipos se tuvieron que enfrentar a un desafío que de seguro tenia mas dientes que tu abuela. Si señores varios de nuestros participantes se tuvieron que enfrentar a los famosos tiburones. Kathy sufrió una leve mordedura de serpiente, aun así tuvo que participar del desafío igualmente. Gracias a los deseos de venganza de Gianella, y la ceguera de amor de Hardcorito. Los murciélagos dejaron su racha de victorias, eliminando al enamorado empedernido fuera de la competencia. ¿Cual sera el siguiente desafío pobre que se nos habrá ocurrido? ¿Podrán Los Murciélagos volver a su racha de victorias o Las Ardillas les quitaran el honor? descubranlo ahora en ISLA DEL RE-DRAMA. aquí(?) ---- ~En la playa de la isla~ Carolina: *tirada tomando sol, mientras Faloon le tira viento con una hoja* Oh si sol. Dame todo lo que tienes si ah....*se quita las gafas* Faloon ¿Ni si quiera sabes tirar bien viento? Con razón no serviste mucho en el desafío anterior, de seguro si perdiéramos te enviarían a casa. Faloon: ¿Que? Pero si no le hago mal a nadie. Carolina: No sabes como son todos los hipócritas de nuestro equipo *se hecha mas bronceador* Les das la mano y después te la muerden. Faloon: Creo que así no es el ref... Carolina: Lo acabo de inventar no jodas. Gianella: wohooo *pasa corriendo por en frente de las chicas dejando a Carolina llena de arena debido al bronceador* Recuerda que ni con eso conseguirás un morenazo como este albina. Carolina: *ve como Arenita, Kneza y Gallina llegan detrás de Gianella, levantando mas arena* Ugh ya se llenó la playa, vamonos de aquí Faloon. Faloon: Pero me gusta la atmósfera *va a recoger la toalla de Carolina pero recibe un pelotazo enterrándole la cabeza en la arena* Carolina: Como digas, yo me iré a duchar para quitarme la arena. *se va. Mientras Faloon aun tiene la cara en la arena* Kneza: *Ve como Carolina se va y la mira curioso* Arenita: ¡Hey! Ojitos cuidado. *ve como Kneza recibe un pelotazo en la entrepierna* Ou... Faloon: *Saca su cara de la arena* TENGO ARENA EN LOS OJOS NO PUEDE SERTZ DIOHMIOH ME CAGO EN LAS TET*S DE LA C*NCHA DE TU MADRE *Se lanza al mar* Kneza: *tirado en el suelo con mucho dolor* Arenita: Lo siento mucho, pero fue tu culpa. No debías distraerte tan fácilmente. Gianella: *Ayuda a Kneza a levantarse junto a Gallina* Si chico, deberías distraerte por un trasero existente :If u know what i mean: Kneza: ¿Que? la miraba a ella en especial. No solo su trasero. Gianella: Okay entonces yo desvié la mirada... *Confesionario* Gianella: ¿Que? Tendré un cuerpo envidiable *pose diva* y un gran gusto de moda, pero la albina tiene un cuerpo bastante envidiable *se cruza de brazos* Kneza: Fiuuu que bueno que logre convencerlos de que no se lo estaba viendo. *Fin Confesionario* Faloon: *sale del agua* Ahhh...Que relajante. Chicos ¿me dicen donde fue Carolina? Si no la sigó se enojara mucho. Gallina: se fue por...*Pelotazo en la cara* Arenita: ¿Porque no te quedas a jugar un rato? después vienen los desafíos y no podemos descansar tranquilos. Gallina: Lex si lo hace *Se ve a Lex durmiendo sobre su cama mientras Kathy trae una bolsa son hormigas rojas para lanzarlas encima de el* Kneza: El es anímico, que es diferente. Arenita: Como digan ¿No quieres jugar? *le ofrece la pelota* Faloon: *la recibe* Okidoki *Confesionario* Arenita: Obviamente, voy a llegar a la fusión, bueno, al paso que vamos tal vez no tan probablemente...pero tengo una estrategia para eso ah primero me haré la chica simpática con todos para ganarme confianza luego *la cinta empieza a ser adelantada por su larga duración hasta que vuelve a velocidad normal* Elfi: *Tocando la puerta* Vamos p*ta gorda sal de ahí que quiero cagar. Arenita: ¿¡Que me dijiste!? Elfi: Q-que...la pulpa de la fruta no engorda Arenita: Okay... *se mira una lonja que tiene* uh, pues eso si es cierto. *Fin Confesionario* ---- Lex: *Sale corriendo y gritando de la cabaña con hormigas por todo el cuerpo* AAAAAAh Kathy eres una maldita hija de la re.... *Confesionario* Elfi: *con la cara roja y sentado en el váter* ...http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/d/d0/Happy.PNG... *Fin Confesionario* Lex: *corriendo por todos lados choca con el chef que trae una cacerola y termina lanzandola* Chef: estúpido, harás que mate alguien Elfi: AU! Chef: Bueno a ese le pasa por pendej* Carolina: *Entrando al baño nota que Faloon no viene con ella* Maldita bitch le dije que me trajera las cosas *se dirige de nuevo a la playa* Karol: O por dios un monstruo de arena. Carolina: cállate sangron *agita su pelo echándole arena en la cara* ---- Faloon: Wohoo *le lanza la pelota a Gianella* Gianella: *Le golpea una t*ta* (? Carolina: Faloon te estaba esperando allí para que me limpiaras los pies y no llegaste nunca. Sera mejor que vayas de inmediato a ayudarme. Faloon: Oh...esta bien. Adiós chicos *Recoge las cosas de carolina y se las lleva mientras la sigue* *Confesionario* Arenita: Pobre Faloon, se aprovechan de que es pacifista y no quiera peleas. Bueno mientras no me afecte esta bien. *Fin Confesionario* Gallina: Chicos, ya me cansé. Me retiro *le entrega la pelota a Kneza y se va* Gianella: Que bueno, jugaba para el ort*(? ---- ~En el comedor~ Karol: *con una bandeja* ¿Chef no tienes acaso otro menú? Nos haz dado el mismo plato desde que llegamos. Ivan: Literalmente, el mio creo que tiene moho. Chef: Tus ojos tendrán moho pinche musculoso. Karol: Eso no responde mi pregunta... Chef: Mira niñato esta masa es una mezcla de todas las comidas del show hechas papilla. Osea tienen todos los nutrientes necesarios para mantenerlos probablemente vivos. Ahora es tu decisión comerla o no. *Entierra un cuchillo en la mesa* Karol: Esta bien, esta bien *signo de paz* solo espero no terminar saliendo envenenado de aquí... Chris: *entra al comedor con un megáfono* y yo espero que no salgan asqueados de este desafío. Vayan comiendo rápido muchachos porque en 10 minutos los quiero en el teatro. *Mira que la mayoría del comedor esta vacío* ¿Donde están todos? Ivan: Haciendo cosas de adolescentes Chris: :http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/43/Cuazxdddd.PNG Ivan: emm...no me refería a eso... Chris: como sea vayan a buscarlos para el desafió. ~En el teatro~ Elfi: *se sienta* Chris: ¿Porque tardas tanto? Elfi: Problemas digestivos. Monica: Eww Chris: No requiero mas información. Ya solo son 13, y mañana serán 12 los restantes para ganar el millón. Su siguiente desafío requiere que sean astutos, cautelosos, y obviamente que no se orinen en sus pantalones. Karol: Solo dinos el desafió y ya Chris: Primero, saluden al Chef Chef: *Sube al escenario con un vestido con diseño de mariposas* Buenos días tributos. ~Confesionario~ Karol: JAJAJA no se como el chef se presta para esto. Felix: Juro que en ese mismo instante, sentí un asco hacia el personaje de Effie. ~Fin Confesionario~ Chef: Hoy 1 hombre y 1 mujer serán de cada equipo, serán seleccionados para ser cazadores en el desafió de "Los Muertos de Hambre" Felix: *Vomita* Chef: eww ay pero que ordi tu, por eso no lo seras. Felix: Gracias a yisus. Chef: Bueno empecemos por Las Ardillas, que tienen menos integrantes *mete su mano en la bola de cristal y saca unos papelitos* Gallina y Kathy. Han sido los escogidos. Kathy: Tu gfa sera escogida *le levanta el dedo corazón* Gallina: *Sube al escenario junto a Kathy. Mientras les traen pistolas de paintball* Nunca he portado un arma. Chris: silencio *Bofetada* Chef: Y proseguimos con Los Murciélagos *Saca papelitos de otra bola de cristal* Carolina... Carolina: ¡Bien! *se levanta de su asiento* Chef: lamentablemente era de broma *arruga el papel y lo lanza lejos* Carolina: *levanta el dedo corazón* Metetelo por... Kathy: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101210133214/fakemon-creators/es/images/1/18/ShockedFace.gif Chef: Y los verdaderos seleccionados son Elfi y Faloon. Faloon: Yeeey *sube al escenario y recibe su pistola* Elfi: *Sube y recibe la pistola* Chef: Ahora, los restantes, serán presas. Pero primero *Les lanza unos gorros con forma de pastel* Deberán vestir eso. Karol/Arenita: Ni lo sueñes. Chef: Ponganselos y bueno tendrán que escapar de estos chicos con sus pistolas de crema. QUE COMIENCE EL DESAFÍO. Kneza: espera... ¿Nos daran protección o algo? Chef: QUE COMIENCE ~En el bosque~ Monica: *Corriendo con Carolina y Felix* ¡Paren de seguirme! busquen su propio escondite Felix: Mientras mas seamos menos nos pueden atrapar supongo... Monica: Es que no me atrasan, ademas no me agradan mucho ustedes. Carolina: *Le hace una zancadilla a Felix* Agradécemelo, ya no nos atrasara Monica: Lo dije plural *Le golpea la cara* JoDT ~Confesionario~ Carolina: *sobándose la nariz* Bien, descartaré a esa malnacida para una alianza. Tendré que conformarme con Faloon. Monica: Se lo que planea esa chica, y no pienso ser parte de ello. Y Felix, bueno el es desagradable. ~Fin Confesionario~ Lex: Ah maldito desafió, no podré descansar en todo el día. Y si perdemos no quiero ser eliminado *Se sienta en un árbol* Elfi: Juraría que escuché a alguien por aquí... Lex: *asustado se esconde en el árbol* Elfi: Me pregunto si sera alguien lento para dis... Arenita: *Sale corriendo velozmente y le levanta el dedo corazón a Elfi* Lameme la pan*cha put* Elfi: AAAAh *dispara crema por todos lados con su pistola* No puede ser, que desperdicio *Lame el suelo* delicioso... Lex: *sale de su escondite y le patea el trasero a Elfi* Jaja no me atrapaste Karol: *Trepando un árbol* Así no nos atraparan Ivan, estoy cien por ciento seguro Ivan: Créeme la ramas no soportaran Karol: Por favor , aquí estoy acostado en una jaja *La rama se rompe y provoca un gran ruido* Ivan: Nos van a encontrar por tu culpa. Kathy: Ya valieron madres *Salta y le dispara crema a Ivan* Ivan: Maldita hija de la lisiada Karol: atrapame, lenta *sale corriendo* Kathy: *Le lanza la pistola pero falla* ALV Karol: Lentos *choca con algo* Maldita sea Arenita: Au me torciste los dedos hijoefruta Karol: No seas quejica solo fue un choqu... Arenita: *le muestra todos su dedos doblados irregularmente* (? Karol: AAAh *se cae* ---- Gallina: *caminando por el bosque hasta que de repente siente un ruido* Sal de ahí! Sea como sea no tienes oportunidad *Apunta hacia un arbusto desde donde provino el ruido* Monica: *Le tira tierra a los ojos pero falla aunque logra escapar* Gallina: *paralizado mirándola correr* Kathy: *aparece detrás de el y lo golpea* la dejaste escapar idiot *la persigue* Monica: *empieza a correr mas rápido pero tropieza muy divamente* me cago... Kathy: oh zy cagate toda *Le tira crema* ya van 2 faltan 3 yey Monica: *Le hace una zancadilla y la reduce* No si te atrapo. Kathy: Eww Carolina: Bueno, supongo que no queda nada mejor que esconderse...*una pistola le apunta la cara* Faloon: Upsi lo siento...Que bueno que estés bien. Carolina: Por poco no lo estoy gracias a ti. ¿Como llevas lo de cazar gente? Lex: Pasa corriendo Faloon: Hola Lex! *lo saluda* Carolina: Ya veo...*Le quita la pistola y le tira crema a Lex* Yo quiero ganar el desafió. Asi que sera mejor que yo lleve esta cosa. Faloon: P-pero...esta bien. Confesionario Faloon: No quiero perder, de seguro si perdemos me expulsan por no disparar a nadie, tenia que aprovechar. Fin Confesionario Carolina: Para ganar este juego hay que ser despiadada Faloon, primero que veas *Le apunta a Kathy* le disparas obviamente del otro equipo *le dispara* Faloon: Pero si Kathy es cazadora. Carolina: bueno...se lo merece por loca de patio. Kneza: *Pasa corriendo* No dispares vengo en paz. Carolina: *le queda apuntando* Faloon: Disparale, disparale Carolina: Silencio, no te disparare si nos dejas ganar. Kneza: como quieres que haga eso...? Elfi: ASIIIII wohoooooo *lelanza crema a los tres* Kneza: ugh...gracias. Carolina: Elfi estúpido *Le tira crema en los ojos* Elfi: AAAAH *se retuerce en el suelo* Kneza: *le susurra a Carolina* ahora que estamos fuera de competencia, tengo que hablar contigo en el acantilado. 5 minutos. Confesionario Elfi: EL AMOR ES TAN DULCE COMO MIS OJOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Fin Confesionario ---- Gianella: *sentada en una roca* Este desafío es tan tranquilo... Elfi: *pasa corriendo* MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS Gianella: Okay, el me vale *se empieza a limar las uñas* Lex: AAAAAAAAH *se duerme* Gianella: Pinxe débil, por tu culpa de seguro perderemos ~En el acantilado~ Gianella: DESPIERTA PINXE ANÍMICO *Lo lanza al agua* tu gfa va a perder *Escucha una voces y se oculta* Carolina: Dijo que lo esperáramos aquí y aun no llega ugh... Faloon: Oh mira un pez color azul *señala el lago* Gianella: jaj...*suelta una risita pero se tapa la boca* Carolina: *Observa a todos lados* oh ahi viene...Hola Kneza Kneza: Pense que estaríamos solos... Carolina: Oh si... *empuja a Faloon por el acantilado*y espera un poco...*apunta a los arbustos donde esta Gianella y le dispara tirándola al agua* listo ~~Confesionario~~~ Lex: Estaba saliendo a la superficie y relajándome hasta que de repente me cayó Gianella encima... Gianella: ESA ALBINA ME LAS PAGARA LA MALDITA ARRASTRADA. ~~Fin Confesionario~~ Gianella: *en la enfermería secándose el pelo* en serio me desagrada mucho esa maldita. Y tu tampoco te salvas Lex. Lex: Déjame tranquilo, solo quiero dormir... Gianella: ... *Le da vuelta la camilla* Ya no veo la hora de que ambos se vayan. Karol: Yo también, se cree una doble de heather o algo. Arenita: Ella tiene mas swag Lex: y trasero... Gianella: ...Deberían perder, digo de seguro le ganan por mayoría de votos o algo. Karol: Cuando perdamos querida. Gianella: *se saca su sombrero de torta y se lo planta en la cara a Karol* oh estas cubierto de crema #SorryNotSorry ~~Confesionario~~ Karol: Gianella es muy valiente, por hacer esto *se saca la crema de la cara* Gianella: Karol What's Good? http://fabianwhyte.anatech.com.ng/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Niki-Miley-Whats-Good-2.jpg ~~Fin Confesionario~~ Arenita: Espera, Gianella ¿cuantos quedamos en competencia? Gianella: ¿A quien le importa? (? ---- Kathy: *ImkonzyenT* umm...ummm...I mean a could but why would i want too? uh uuh Felix: *La pisa y le quita su pistola* Prepárate para ser derrotada *le apunta* Kathy: *Despierta un poco* Uh? umm umm P-pero si la tien... *le agarra el tobillo* Felix: AYS alejate de mi *aprieta el gatillo pero se llena la cara de crema porque tenia la pistola al revés* Pero ke Kathy: Can't keep my hands to myself Uh uh uh uh *Le abofetea* idiot Felix: *le trata de disparar pero la pistola le explota en la cara* Odio esta utileria barata Kathy: Como tu (? ---- Carolina: *sentada viendo el atardecer junto a Kneza* awwn que bello es ver el atardecer. Lamentablemente ya se acabó *se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia el bosque* Kneza: ¿Que? pero...pensé que te gustaba... Carolina: Lo siento, pero no vine a este juego a encontrar el amor. Vine a ganar un montón de dinero para mis bellas y suaves manos *pose divaza* Kneza: pero, deberíamos darnos una oportunid... Carolina: LALALALALALAL *tapándose los oídos* ~~Confesionario~~ Kneza: ¿¡Pueden creer que ni mi cara de oveja le convenció!? Esa chica es lo mas frió que podría encontrar...y me encanta. Fin Confesionario Kneza: *Corriendo por el bosque persiguiendo a Caro* ¡Poor favoor! *llega al campamento y ven a el resto del elenco reunido* Chris: Al fin llegan, los esperamos toda la tarde y ni escucharon los altavoces. Tortolitos me dan nauseas *vomita sobre la camisa de Kneza* Kneza. ¡Oye! *Le dan nauseas y vomita sobre los zapatos de Caroline* Oh... lo siento. Carolina: ¡Ni sueñes que te lo perdonare! *se va indignada junto a Faloon* Chris: ggg Bueno ella se pierden el anuncio del ganador, y como verán todos están cubiertos de crema y desastrados. Gianella: ESPERA, a Arenita no le dispararon. Así que ganamos. Bieeeen *abraza fuertemente a Arenita* Chris: emm...no lo creo mira su camisa *le señala una pequeña mancha de crema* jaja, no hay ganador en este desafío. Gianella: Nojodas! Nunca nos dejas ganar maldito de seguro tienes favoritismo *a punto de golpear a Chris pero Ivan y Kathy la logran detener* Chris: KHE? Claro que no, como Arenita es la menos manchada de crema. Les da una victoria bien limpia. Kathy: Bien! *Salta y chilla junto a Gianella* Ivan: :Okay: Chris: los veo en la fogata Murciélagos Rudos. ~~Confesionario~~ Arenita: JAJAJA al fin no hemos perdido en dos semanas! bien bien bien. Tomen eso murciélagos. Karol: Admito que si no me hubiera preocupado por Arenita, no hubiéramos perdido. Pero por favor, ella es una ternura! ... DAME ESA CINTA, DÁMELA ESTÚPIDA CÁMARA DE MIER... Gianella: *chasquea los dedos* Elfi: fui un inútil todo el desafío, con suerte logré cazar a los del otro equipo. Ivan: Karol y yo ya tenemos claro a quien echaremos a casa. ~~Fin Confesionario~~ Monica: *comiendo a la intemperie, luego ve a Gallina caminar cerca de ella* Gracias por no dispararme chico. Ni con eso logramos ganar pero, gracias. *Deja el tazón de comida a un lado* Hubieras visto tu cara cuando me encontraste, parecías un tonto hijo de Elfi xd Gallina: Ke ah eh si jaja, tu hubieras visto la cara de gato asustado cuando te encontré y saliste corriendo como retrasada xd Monica: ...JAJAJAJAJAA si, siempre me dicen eso. El profesor de deportes siempre se burlaba de mi, aunque me daba puntaje extra por eso. Gallina: que tramposa. Monica: Hey de no ser por eso habría tenido que hacer cursos de verano *Ve que Elfi sale de la cabaña de las chicas Murciélago y la albina junto a la Faloon se ríen retrasadamente* Lo siento por dejar así de corta la conversación pero debo irme. Las arpías no pueden vivir un día sin molestarme, adiós. Gallina: Adiós, Monica *le agita la mano* Monica: *le besa la mejilla* Nos vemos mañana *corre a su cabaña y ve a Faloon junto a Caro* Faloon: *susurrándole cosas a Caro al oído mientras esta pone cara indignada* Monica: *Se apoya en el marco de la puerta* ¿Que cuentan? Carolina: *sale de la cabaña* Faloon: Dice que no te perdonara por lo del desafió, lo siento mucho... *se va dejando a Monica sola en la cabaña* Monica: *abre su cama ve unos calcetines en esta expulsando un olor podrido dándole ganas de vomitar lo que estaba comiendo* A..weon* ---- Ivan: Entonces, Caro dirá adiós a la competencia hoy, me gusta el plan. ya nadie la soporta. Faloon: Chicos, lo escuché muy claro. Tienen un plan contra mi amiga y no lo puedo permitir. No deberán votar por ella. Sobre todo tu Karol, no querrás que tu secreto salga a la luz *le susurra al oído* sobre lo de Arenita, por supuesto. *se va alejando de ellos* besos :* Ivan: Wow que cambio tan repentino sufrió. ¿Habra sido la mala junta? Quien se cree Karol: Debemos cuidarnos las espaldas Ivan, esas chicas son de armas tomar... Felix: ¿Que cuentan chicos? Ivan: Solo el repentino cambio que sufrió la chica de la paz, nunca la vi así. Elfi: *entra a la cabaña* Agh...ese desafío fue lo peor del mundo. Me duelen las piernas *se saca los zapatos impregnando la cabaña con su olor* aah que descanso... *se lanza en su cama* Karol / Ivan /Felix: *se tapan las narices* ~~En La Fogata~~ Chris: Hola chicos, segunda vez aquí. Estoy seguro se acostumbraran a estar aquí muy seguido jajaja sobre todo en la fusión ya que ahí no importa de que equipo seas, debes venir aquí si o si. Felix: ¿Cuanto falta para esos benditos días? Chris: Es sorpresa, nadie ademas de yo lo sabe. Ivan: De seguro solo son dos desafíos mas y listo. Equipos fusionados. Chris: *golpea la bandeja haciendo un molesto ruido* cállense y vayan a votar de una pata vez. ~~Confesionario~~ Karol: Créanme que hago este voto por mi bien y el de mantenerme en el juego. Ademas en el desafío no vi mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Felix: Monica, sinceramente no hablo mucho contigo, pero lo que hiciste en el bosque a mitad del desafió, no me simpatizo para nada, así que vete a chingar tu madre *dedo corazón pah tí* Monica: Elfi, lo siento mucho pero tu olor de pies es bastante terrible, no tengo nada contra ti. Pero en serio te apestan. Faloon: Chris me dijo que no arruinara el drama y no dijera el nombre de mi voto http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/d/d4/Y.Y.png *c mata (okno(?))* Carolina: Solo tengo que decir esto sobre ti, era obvio que esta eliminación llegaría un día, no te conozco bai *le chanta un kiss a la cámara* Ivan: No estoy seguro de la elección que hizo Karol, pero supongo que todo es por algo, Lo siento mucho :c Elfi: Estos pies necesitaban ventilarse, pero miren lo que paso *muestra una horrible uña encarnada* Es super cool. Como sea, Karol te paseo de lado a lado así que adiós beibi. Fin Confesionario Chris: Todos los votos fueron depositados, y hubo una gran mayoría. Asi que no queda mas que empezar. Gianella: Claro que si, hemos estado esperando media hora aquí *Se le ve a su equipo sentados un poco mas lejos de la fogata* Lex: Les vacilamos todo el tiemp... *durmien2* Chris: ¡El publico lo pide! Empecemos... el primer malvavisco es para el chico amante de las novelas literarias, allí va Felix *Le lanza el malvavisco* Felix: Lameme la panoch *le cae en la boca haciendo que se atragante* Gracias Chris :babyface: (? Chris: El siguiente va para una chica bastante dulce del equipo... Monica: Es obvio Carolina, tu no. Carolina: *bitch slap* Chris: Tu tampoco Monica, Faloon toma tu malvavisco querida muchacha amante de paz. *le lanza el malvavisco* Faloon: Own gracias nwn Ivan: CofcofNocofcof. Chris: Ivan, antes de que mueras de hipotermia aquí tu malvavisco. *Le lanza el malvavisco* Ivan: Lo tengo, lo tengo *se le cae* no puede ser *se golpea la frente* Elfi: *Saca su lengua y se come el malvavisco* Lo siento, no se debe desperdiciar. Chris: Aquí tenemos a unos 4 iconicos participantes pero, muy pronto uno de ellos se ira. Pero no sera Carolina Carolina: Gracias *toma su malvavisco y le saca la lengua a Monica, Karol y Elfi* Karol: Esto es injusto! Chris: el siguiente es para ti. Karol: *risa de Nelson aquí(?)* Uno de ustedes se ira a casa Gianella: DEBIO IRSE CAROLINA Caro: no querras que te mande una maldición gitana. Chris: Callense, ahora. Elfi, tu no serviste mucho en el desafío, ademas de que llegas a ser repugnante a veces con tus ansiedades por los alimentos. Monica, tu eres molesta por naturaleza, o por que les dices la verdad en la cara a todo, o porque eres fea... Monica: Oye! Chris: ¡No me interrumpas! Ademas, no fuiste muy buena compañera en el desafío. Pero la conclusión de todo esto es que, uno de ustedes es mas odiado, y ese es... ... ... . .(Dis detected(?)) ... ... Elfi! te vas a casa amigo, lo siento. *le lanza el malvavisco a Monica* Monica: Siii *abraza a Elfi* Lo siento mucho por ti, fuiste muy simpático, pero tu olor a pies molestaba bastante. Gianella: ESTO NO SE VALE, ME LA COMEN Chef: cállate de una vez, queremos dormir. Gianella: Tu igual Chef. Chris: Sigamos, Elfi, tu equipo ha hablado. Re survivor xd la tirachinas te espera En La tirachinas Elfi: quiero decir unas ultimas palabras...Monica, la broma que te hicimos te la merecías. Monica: ¿¡Ah!? Elfi: Por hablar mal de mi a mis espaldas y te regalo esto *se baja los pantalones y le muestra su alcancía(?)* Chris: ¡Expúlsenlo rápido! Elfi: Adio.....os *Es lanzado* Chris: Bueno gente, este fue el capitulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Véanos la próxima vez, para ver si Kneza logra salir con Caro, O si Gianella aprende a callarse la boca un poco... ~~Confesionario~~ Gianella: Me la suda Fin Confesionario Chris: O si Lex superará su anemia. Todo esto y mucho más en Isla Del Re-drama! Categoría:Fanfiction Categoría:RDT Categoría:Episodios de RDT Categoría:Episodios